pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW017: Scraggy—Hatched to be Wild!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Pierce, Doctor Zager |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Egg → Scraggy, Iris' Axew, Ash's Pidove, Ash's Snivy, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Oshawott, Team Rocket's Meowth, Galvantula |local =Pinwheel Forest |major =Ash's egg hatches into Scraggy. Ash's Scraggy knows Headbutt and Leer. Iris' Axew and Ash's Scraggy are revealed to be male. |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png}} is the 17th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis With the journey to Castelia City starting, Ash and co. decide to have lunch. As they were eating, Ash's egg he got a while back began to glow, meaning it was about to hatch. After nearly losing the egg, it finally hatched and a new Pokémon was born. Ash checked the Pokédex and it was revealed to be Scraggy. However, Scraggy has rather unique way of greeting people and Pokémon. Later, Scraggy enraged a wild Galvantula and was paralyzed. Can Scraggy be able to recover its pride and get better? And can it at least get along with everyone including Axew? Episode Plot As Ash gazes on his second Unova badge, Axew watches the egg. It begins glowing, causing Axew to fall down and warns its mistress about it. Iris tells Ash the egg is about to hatch, so Ash anticipates the hatching. Iris tells Axew he'll become a big brother, making him blush. However, Axew trips over onto the egg, which rolls out down the slope. The egg flies in mid air, so Pikachu uses Quick Attack, getting the egg before it bashes onto a rock. Ash thanks Pikachu, while Iris apologizes for the trouble. The egg glows again and hatches into a Scraggy. Ash and Pikachu greet Scraggy, who Leers at the latter. Scraggy goes to Headbutt Pikachu, who dodges. Ash wonders why Scraggy used Headbutt, so thinks it wants a battle and asks Pikachu to fight it as a welcome gift. Ash scans Scraggy on the Pokédex and it knows Headbutt and Leer. Iris wonders why only two moves, so Ash remind Kris that Axew knows Scratch and Dragon Rage, plus Scraggy just hatched. Scraggy uses Leer on Pikachu, but does not seem affected. Scraggy Headbutts Pikachu, who is not hurt too severely. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, creating a spark, hitting Scraggy and knocking it out. Scraggy stands up, still wanting to battle. Iris thinks Axew's "little brother" is pain. Ash sends his Pokémon to greet Scraggy. Pidove greets Scraggy, who Headbutts her, causing Pidove to run away. Oshawott greets Scraggy, who Leers and Headbutts him. Oshawott is angered, but he is pulled by Pikachu and Tepig. Oshawott goes to attack, though Scraggy knocks his shell away. Oshawott takes his shell back and attacks Scraggy, who Headbutts back. To retaliate, Oshawott uses Water Gun, though Scraggy protects itself by pulling its skin on. Scraggy meets Tepig and Headbutt him, though Scraggy is confused by so much Headbutting. Scraggy goes to Headbutt Snivy, who dodges, causing it to bash into a rock. It tries once more, but gets pushed by Snivy's Vine Whip. Ash asks Scraggy if it did enough, but Scraggy knocks him out. It turns to Iris and Axew, though Axew hides in Iris' hair. Meanwhile, Pierce contacts Team Rocket and gives them the location of the meeting point. As everyone eats, Ash tells Scraggy to come to dinner, but the latter ignores him. Cilan thinks Scraggy is mad it was defeated by Ash's other Pokémon. Later, Team Rocket enters the building where the meeting is held. During the night, Scraggy eats the food. Ash tries to call it in its Poké Ball, but Scraggy moves away, as Cilan thinks it wants to stay outside. While everyone sleeps, Axew watches Scraggy, who turns around. Axew hides and a moment later, Axew sees Scraggy is gone. He wakes Iris up and reports what happened. The heroes try to find Scraggy, though Axew finds footprints. They soon encounter Scraggy, who headbutts a tree, as well as a Galvantula. Ash and Pikachu run to Scraggy, who is intimidated by Galvantula. Scraggy goes to Headbutt Galvantula, who uses Electro Ball, Electroweb and Pin Missile on Scraggy. Galvantula uses Electro Ball, though Pikachu's Thunderbolt causes it to retreat. Scraggy is paralyzed, and while Cilan cannot find the Pokémon Center, Iris goes to find herbs to cure paralysis. After finding the herbs, Iris makes the medicine and gives it to Scraggy, who is not pleased by the taste. Iris tells it will feel better after a night's sleep, so Scraggy sleeps. Team Rocket, however, go on an helicopter and meet up with Pierce, who introduces Dr. Zager. Team Rocket gives him the meteorite, which Dr. Zager analyzes. The meteorite begins glowing, pleasing Dr. Zager, as he was expecting such reactions. Dr. Zager sees he need further analysis, while Team Rocket and Pierce go to the location of their next mission. Scraggy wakes up and is greeted by the heroes. Cilan reminds Axew what happened yesterday. Ash tells it should thank Iris for curing it, but Scraggy runs off, with Axew following it. Scraggy Headbutts the tree, causing multiple Galvantula to appear. Axew sees this and goes to warn the heroes. Axew warns the heroes, so Ash sends his Pokémon to help Scraggy. Galvantula approaches Scraggy, though Pikachu electrocutes Galvantula. Scraggy sees everyone is here, as Ash orders his Pokémon to protect Scraggy. Galvantula uses Electroweb, which gets countered by Pidove's Air Cutter. Another one uses Electro Ball, though Tepig's Ember counters the move. Oshawott cuts the Electroweb with Razor Shell, though Snivy pulls him back with Vine Whil, as Galvantula nearly attacked him. Snivy uses Leaf Storm on Galvantula while Pikachu use Thunderbolt to electrocute all the Galvantula, who retreat back. Ash thanks his Pokémon, though warns Scraggy not to mess with the tree. Cilan thinks this was about revenge, though Iris is glad Scraggy is fine. Ash tells Scraggy to eat breakfast. Later, Axew joins Scraggy, who moves away, causing both of them to be mad at each other. Ash and Iris separate them, but Cilan thinks they are good partners for a battle. Ash and Iris see Cilan is right, so they have a battle. Scraggy Leers Axew, then Headbutts him. Axew Scratches Scraggy and continues to do so. Scraggy Headbutts Axew, who uses Dragon Rage. It repeats its attack once more, but Axew's Dragon Rage explodes, causing both Pokémon to be defeated. Ash and Iris are still pleased about the battle and promise to Scraggy and Axew they will train hard. Ash tells Scraggy to rest a while. Scraggy Headbutts the Poké Ball and allows itself to be caught. Debuts Character Dr. Zager Pokémon *Scraggy (Ash's) *Galvantula Move *Electro Ball *Electroweb Trivia The "Who's That Pokémon?" is Scraggy. Gallery Axew gazes the egg BW017 2.jpg The egg begins to glow BW017 3.jpg Axew, by accident, pushed the egg BW017 4.jpg Pikachu catches the egg BW017 5.jpg The egg begins hatching BW017 6.jpg Scraggy hatched BW017 7.jpg Scraggy Leers Pikachu BW017 8.jpg Oshawott gets hit by Scraggy's Headbutt BW017 9.jpg Team Rocket reaches the facility BW017 10.jpg Axew notices the footprints BW017 11.jpg Scraggy got paralyzed iris'boxers.png Axew finds the flower BW017 13.jpg The Galvantula face Scraggy BW017 14.jpg Scraggy sees its friends helped it BW017 15.jpg Axew and Scraggy become rivals BW017 16.jpg Ash and Iris' reaction BW017 17.jpg Ash obtained Scraggy }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume